Aircraft cabin seats are used for flight attendant safety and comfort during taxi, takeoff, landing, and inflight rest periods. Useable volumetric space on an aircraft may be limited and seats should not hinder ingress and egress for passengers in the event of an emergency. Aircraft cabin seats may therefore be stowed during flight and when not in use. Typical aircraft cabin seats are metallic in nature with flat backrest and seat pan frames, and contoured foam cushions placed on the frame surfaces. In order to comply with post-crash tests and to keep aisle space open and clear, aircraft cabin seats may have capabilities to completely close when stowed, and remain closed in the event of a crash. Post-crash test closures may be difficult to achieve due to the metallic frames deforming during a crash, and because of the restraint belts and buckles being sandwiched between the foam cushions in the seat pan and backrest areas.